ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1986 in film
The year 1986 in film involved many film events. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1986_in_film# hide *1 Highest-grossing films (U.S.) *2 Events *3 Awards *4 Notable films released in 1986 *5 Wide-release films **5.1 January–March **5.2 April–June **5.3 July–September **5.4 October–December *6 Births *7 Notable Deaths *8 Film debuts *9 See also *10 References Highest-grossing films (U.S.)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=1 edit See also: List of 1986 box office number-one films in the United States Box office results courtesy of Box Office Mojo.[1] Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=2 edit *April 12 - Actor Morgan Mason marries The Go-Go's Belinda Carlisle. *April 26 - Actor Arnold Schwarzenegger marries television journalist Maria Shriver. *May - Actress Heather Locklear marries Mötley Crüe drummer Tommy Lee. *September 13 - Siskel & Ebert, one of the world's most popular movie review programs, premieres in syndication. Although the two critics had been working as a pair since 1975, this will be their longest running program and will run in various incarnations until 2010. *November 21 - Actor Cary Grant dies of a cerebral hemorrhage. Steven Spielberg's first ever animated feature film, An American Tail, is released, and breaks the record once held by Disney's The Rescuers for the largest financial amount made for an animated film on opening weekend. *November 29 - Dar Robinson, considered the greatest stuntman ever, is killed on the set of the film Million Dollar Mystery. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=3 edit Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Mission, directed by Roland Joffé, United Kingdom Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The Green Ray (Le Rayon vert), directed by Éric Rohmer, France Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Stammheim, directed by Reinhard Hauff, West Germany Razzie Awards :Worst Picture: Howard the Duck and Under the Cherry Moon (tie) :Worst Director: Prince - Under the Cherry Moon :Worst Actor: Prince - Under the Cherry Moon :Worst Actress: Madonna - Shanghai Surprise :Worst Supporting Actor: Jerome Benton - Under the Cherry Moon :Worst Supporting Actress: Dom DeLuise (in drag) - Haunted Honeymoon :Worst Screenplay: Howard the Duck Notable films released in 1986http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=4 edit U.S.A. unless stated #''' *''3:15, aka 3:15: The Moment of Truth, starring Adam Baldwin *8 Million Ways to Die, directed by Hal Ashby, starring Jeff Bridges, Rosanna Arquette, Alexandra Paul, Andy García *9½ Weeks, directed by Adrian Lyne, starring Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke *52 Pick-Up'', directed by John Frankenheimer, starring Roy Scheider, John Glover, Clarence Williams III, Vanity, Ann-Margret '''A *''Aakhree Raasta'' (The Last Option), starring Amitabh Bachchan - (India) *''Abel, directed by and starring Alex van Warmerdam - (Netherlands) *About Last Night..., directed by Edward Zwick, starring Rob Lowe, Demi Moore, James Belushi, Elizabeth Perkins *Absolute Beginners, directed by Julien Temple, starring David Bowie and Patsy Kensit - (U.K.) *The Adventure of Faustus Bidgood'' - (Canada) *''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (Koneko monogatari) - (Japan) *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' - (U.S.A./Japan) *''The AIDS Show'' *''Alex Holeh Ahavah'' (Alex is Lovesick) - (Israel) *''Aliens, directed by James Cameron, starring Sigourney Weaver, Michael Biehn, Bill Paxton, Lance Henriksen, Jenette Goldstein, Paul Reiser *Los Amantes del Señor de la Noche'' (The Lovers of the Lord of the Night) - (Mexico) *''American Anthem, starring Mitch Gaylord and Janet Jones *An American Tail, directed by Don Bluth with the voices of Phillip Glasser and Dom DeLuise *El Amor brujo'' (a.k.a. Wedded by Witchcraft), directed by Carlos Saura - (Spain) *''Amorosa, directed by Mai Zetterling - (Sweden) *Armed and Dangerous, starring John Candy, Eugene Levy, Meg Ryan *Armed Response, starring David Carradine and Lee Van Cleef *Armour of God'' (Long xiong hu di), starring Jackie Chan - (Hong Kong) *''As Is, directed by Michael Lindsay-Hogg, starring Colleen Dewhurst, Robert Carradine, Jonathan Hadary *The Assault'' (De aanslag) - Academy and Golden Globe Awards for Best Foreign Language Film, Golden Space Needle award - (Netherlands) *''At Close Range, starring Sean Penn, Christopher Walken, Mary Stuart Masterson, Chris Penn *Attention bandits!, aka ''Bandits, directed by Claude Lelouch (France) *''Avenging Force, starring Michael Dudikoff '''B' *''BabaKiueria'' - (Australia) *''Back to School, starring Rodney Dangerfield, Sally Kellerman, Keith Gordon, Adrienne Barbeau, Burt Young, Robert Downey, Jr. *Backlash'' - (Australia) *''Band of the Hand, starring Stephen Lang and Lauren Holly *Bashu, the Little Stranger'' (Bashu, gharibeye koochak) - (Iran) - banned until 1989 *''The Beekeeper'' (O Melissokomos) - (Greece) *''Behind Enemy Lines, starring David Carradine *A Better Tomorrow'' (Jing hung bun sik), directed by John Woo, starring Chow Yun-fat and Leslie Cheung - (Hong Kong) *''Betty Blue'' (37°2 le matin), directed by Jean-Jacques Beineix, starring Béatrice Dalle - Golden Needle award for 1992 - (France) *''The Big Parade'' (Dà Yuèbīng), directed by Chen Kaige - (China) *''Big Trouble, directed by John Cassavetes, starring Peter Falk, Alan Arkin, Beverly D'Angelo, Valerie Curtin *Big Trouble in Little China, directed by John Carpenter, starring Kurt Russell, Kim Cattrall, Dennis Dun, James Hong, Victor Wong *Black Moon Rising, starring Tommy Lee Jones and Linda Hamilton *Blue City, starring Judd Nelson and Ally Sheedy *Blue Velvet (film), directed by David Lynch, starring Kyle MacLachlan, Isabella Rossellini, Dennis Hopper, Laura Dern *Boris Godunov, directed by Sergei Bondarchuk - (U.S.S.R.) *The Boy Who Could Fly, directed by Nick Castle, starring Lucy Deakins and Jay Underwood *Brighton Beach Memoirs, directed by Gene Saks, starring Jonathan Silverman, Blythe Danner, Bob Dishy, Judith Ivey *Bullies'' - (Canada) *''By Touch'' (Przez dotyk) - (Poland) C''' *''Il camorrista'' (The Professor), starring Ben Gazzara - (Italy) *''Captain EO, directed by Francis Ford Coppola, starring Michael Jackson *The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, starring Alyson Court, Cree Summer, Hadley Kay - (Canada) *Caravaggio, directed by Derek Jarman, starring Nigel Terry, Sean Bean, Tilda Swinton - (U.K.) *Castaway, directed by Nicolas Roeg, starring Amanda Donohoe and Oliver Reed - (U.K.) *Cat City'' (Macskafogó) - (Hungary) *''Children of a Lesser God, directed by Randa Haines, starring William Hurt, Marlee Matlin, Piper Laurie *Choke Canyon'' a.k.a. On Dangerous Ground *''The Clan of the Cave Bear, starring Daryl Hannah *Clockwise, starring John Cleese - (U.K.) *Club Paradise, directed by Harold Ramis, starring Robin Williams, Jimmy Cliff, Peter O'Toole, Rick Moranis, Eugene Levy *Cobra, starring Sylvester Stallone, Brigitte Nielsen, Reni Santoni, Andrew Robinson, Brian Thompson *The Color of Money, directed by Martin Scorsese, starring Paul Newman, Tom Cruise, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Helen Shaver, John Turturro, Forest Whitaker *Comrades, starring Keith Allen - (U.K.) *Crawlspace, starring Klaus Kinski *Crimes of the Heart, directed by Bruce Beresford, starring Diane Keaton, Jessica Lange, Sissy Spacek, Tess Harper *Critters, starring Dee Wallace-Stone and M. Emmet Walsh *"Crocodile" Dundee'', directed by Peter Faiman, starring Paul Hogan and Linda Kozlowski - (Australia) '''D *''Dangerously Close, starring John Stockwell *Dead Man's Folly, starring Peter Ustinov, Jean Stapleton, Nicollette Sheridan *Dead Man's Letters'' (Pisma myortvogo cheloveka) - (U.S.S.R.) *''Le Déclin de l'empire américain, (''The Decline of the American Empire), written and directed by Denys Arcand - (Canada) *''The Delta Force, starring Chuck Norris and Lee Marvin *Desert Bloom, starring Jon Voight, JoBeth Williams, Annabeth Gish, Ellen Barkin *Down and Out in Beverly Hills, directed by Paul Mazursky, starring Nick Nolte, Bette Midler, Richard Dreyfuss *Down by Law, directed by Jim Jarmusch, starring Tom Waits, John Lurie, Roberto Benigni *Dr. Otto and the Riddle of the Gloom Beam, starring Jim Varney *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (Doragon Bōru Shenron no Densetsu) - (Japan) *''Duet for One, directed by Andrei Konchalovsky, starring Julie Andrews *Dust in the Wind'' (Liàn liàn fēng chén) - (Taiwan) E''' *''Echo Park, starring Tom Hulce and Susan Dey *Extremities, starring Farrah Fawcett, Alfre Woodard, Diana Scarwid, James Russo *Eye of the Tiger'', starring Gary Busey '''F *''F/X, starring Bryan Brown and Brian Dennehy *Ferris Bueller's Day Off, directed by John Hughes, starring Matthew Broderick, Mia Sara, Alan Ruck, Jennifer Grey, Jeffrey Jones *Fire with Fire, starring Craig Sheffer and Virginia Madsen *Firewalker, starring Chuck Norris *Flight of the Navigator, directed by Randal Kleiser, starring Veronica Cartwright, Sarah Jessica Parker, Joey Kramer *The Fly, directed by David Cronenberg, starring Jeff Goldblum and Geena Davis *Footrot Flats'' - (New Zealand) *''Forbidden Dreams'' (Smrt krásných srnců) - (Czechoslovakia) *''Foreign Body, directed by Ronald Neame, starring Amanda Donohoe and Victor Banerjee - (U.K.) *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, starring Thom Mathews *The Fringe Dwellers, directed by Bruce Beresford - (Australia) '''G' *''Genesis, directed by Mrinal Sen, starring Shabana Azmi, Naseeruddin Shah, Om Puri, M. K. Raina (India / Switzerland / Belgium / France) *Ginger and Fred, directed by Federico Fellini, starring Marcello Mastroianni and Giulietta Masina - (Italy) *A Girl from Hunan'' (Xiāngnǔ xiāoxiāo) - (China) *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords, featuring the voices of Margot Kidder, Telly Savalas and Roddy McDowall *The Golden Child, directed by Michael Ritchie, starring Eddie Murphy, Charles Dance, Charlotte Lewis *Gonza the Spearman'' (Yari no gonza) - (Japan) *''Good to Go, starring Art Garfunkel *Gothic, directed by Ken Russell, starring Gabriel Byrne, Natasha Richardson, Julian Sands *The Great Mouse Detective'' *''A Great Wall'' - (U.S.A./China) *''The Green Ray'' (Le Rayon vert), directed by Éric Rohmer - Golden Lion award - (France) *''Gung Ho!, directed by Ron Howard, starring Michael Keaton '''H' *''Half Moon Street, starring Sigourney Weaver and Michael Caine - (U.K. / U.S.A.) *Hamburger... The Motion Picture, starring Dick Butkus and Randi Brooks *Hannah and Her Sisters, directed by and starring Woody Allen, with Michael Caine, Mia Farrow, Dianne Wiest, Barbara Hershey *Haunted Honeymoon, directed by and starring Gene Wilder, with Gilda Radner and Dom DeLuise *Heartbreak Ridge, directed by and starring Clint Eastwood, with Mario van Peebles, Marsha Mason, Boyd Gaines *Heartburn, directed by Mike Nichols, starring Meryl Streep and Jack Nicholson *Heat, starring Burt Reynolds *Heathcliff: The Movie'' *''Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, starring Michael Rooker *Hibiscus Town'' (Fu rong zhen), directed by Xie Jin - (China) *''Highlander, directed by Russell Mulcahy, starring Christopher Lambert and Sean Connery - (U.K. / U.S.A.) *The Hitcher (1986 film), directed by Robert Harmon, starring Rutger Hauer, C. Thomas Howell, Jennifer Jason Leigh *Hoosiers, directed by David Anspaugh, starring Gene Hackman, Barbara Hershey, Dennis Hopper *The Horse Thief'' (Dao ma zei) - (China) *''Hôtel du Paradis, starring Fernando Rey - (France) *House, starring William Katt, Kay Lenz, George Wendt *House on Fire'' (Kataku no hito), starring Ken Ogata - (Japan) *''Howard the Duck, starring Lea Thompson, Jeffrey Jones, Tim Robbins '''I' *''Invaders from Mars, directed by Tobe Hooper *Iron Eagle, starring Louis Gossett, Jr. and Jason Gedrick '''J' *''Jake Speed, starring Wayne Crawford, Dennis Christopher, John Hurt *Jean de Florette, directed by Claude Berri, starring Gérard Depardieu, Yves Montand, Daniel Auteuil - (France) *Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life Is Calling, directed by and starring Richard Pryor *Jumpin' Jack Flash, directed by Penny Marshall, starring Whoopi Goldberg, Stephen Collins, Annie Potts, Jon Lovitz, Carol Kane *Just Between Friends, starring Mary Tyler Moore, Christine Lahti, Ted Danson, Sam Waterston '''K' *''The Karate Kid, Part II, starring Ralph Macchio and Pat Morita *Karma, starring Dilip Kumar and Nutan - (India) *Kin-dza-dza!'' - (U.S.S.R.) *''Knights of the City'' L''' *''Labyrinth, directed by Jim Henson, starring David Bowie and Jennifer Connelly - (U.K. / U.S.A.) *Lady Jane, directed by Trevor Nunn, starring Helena Bonham Carter, Cary Elwes, Patrick Stewart - (U.K.) *Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' (Tenkū no Shiro Rapyuta) - (Japan) *''Legal Eagles, directed by Ivan Reitman, starring Robert Redford, Debra Winger and Daryl Hannah *Let's Get Harry, starring Robert Duvall *Link, starring Terence Stamp and Elisabeth Shue - (U.K.) *Little Shop of Horrors, directed by Frank Oz, starring Rick Moranis, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin and the voice of Levi Stubbs *Love Me Forever or Never'' (Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar) - (Brazil) *''Lucas, starring Corey Haim, Kerri Green, Charlie Sheen, Winona Ryder *Luxo Jr.'' '''M *''Malcolm'' - (Australia) *''The Manhattan Project, starring John Lithgow, Christopher Collet, Cynthia Nixon *Manhunter, directed by Michael Mann, starring William Petersen, Kim Greist, Dennis Farina, Tom Noonan and Brian Cox (as Hannibal Lecter) *Manon des Sources, directed by Claude Berri, starring Yves Montand, Daniel Auteuil, Emmanuelle Béart - (France) *Martial Arts of Shaolin'' (Nan bei Shao Lin), starring Jet Li - (Hong Kong) *''Matador, directed by Pedro Almodóvar, starring Antonio Banderas - (Spain) *Mauvais Sang'' (Bad Blood), starring Michel Piccoli and Juliette Binoche - (France) *''Maximum Overdrive, directed by Stephen King, starring Emilio Estevez, featuring a soundtrack by AC/DC *The Men's Club, starring Roy Scheider, Harvey Keitel, Craig Wasson, David Dukes, Frank Langella, Treat Williams *Miracles, starring Tom Conti and Teri Garr - (U.K. / U.S.A.) *The Mission, directed by Roland Joffé, starring Robert De Niro, Jeremy Irons, Ray McAnally - Palme d'Or award - (U.K.) *Modern Girls, starring Virginia Madsen *Mona Lisa, directed by Neil Jordan, starring Bob Hoskins, Cathy Tyson, Michael Caine - (U.K.) *The Money Pit, directed by Richard Benjamin, starring Tom Hanks and Shelley Long *Monster in the Closet, starring Claude Akins, Henry Gibson, Paul Dooley, Stella Stevens *The Morning After, directed by Sidney Lumet, starring Jane Fonda and Jeff Bridges *The Mosquito Coast, directed by Peter Weir, starring Harrison Ford, Helen Mirren, River Phoenix *Mr. Bharath'' - (India) *''Murder in Three Acts, starring Peter Ustinov, Tony Curtis, Emma Samms *Murphy's Law, starring Charles Bronson *My Chauffeur, starring Deborah Foreman *My Little Girl, starring Mary Stuart Masterson *My Little Pony: The Movie, starring Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman, Madeline Kahn '''N' *''Naam'' (Name), starring Nutan and Sanjay Dutt - (India) *''The Name of the Rose (film), directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud, starring Sean Connery, F. Murray Abraham, Christian Slater - (West Germany/Italy/France) *'night, Mother, starring Sissy Spacek and Anne Bancroft *Night of the Pencils'' (La noche de los lápices) - (Argentina) *''No Mercy, starring Kim Basinger and Richard Gere *Nomads, starring Pierce Brosnan and Lesley-Anne Down *Nothing in Common, directed by Garry Marshall, starring Tom Hanks, Jackie Gleason, Eva Marie Saint, Héctor Elizondo, Sela Ward '''O' *''Off Beat, starring Judge Reinhold *Old Well'' (Lao jing) - (China) *''One Crazy Summer, starring John Cusack, Demi Moore, Bobcat Goldthwait *One More Saturday Night, starring Al Franken *On the Edge, starring Bruce Dern and Pam Grier *Otello, directed by Franco Zeffirelli, starring Plácido Domingo - (Italy) *Out of Bounds, starring Anthony Michael Hall and Jenny Wright '''P' *''The Park Is Mine, starring Tommy Lee Jones *Parting Glances, starring Steve Buscemi *The Patriot, starring Gregg Henry and Jeff Conaway *Peggy Sue Got Married, directed by Francis Ford Coppola, starring Kathleen Turner and Nicolas Cage *Peking Opera Blues'' (Dao ma dan), directed by Tsui Hark - (Hong Kong) *''The Pied Piper'' (Krysař) - (Czechoslovakia) *''Pirates, directed by Roman Polanski, starring Walter Matthau - (France / Tunisia) *Platoon, directed by Oliver Stone, starring Charlie Sheen, Tom Berenger, Willem Dafoe - Academy and Golden Globe (drama) Awards for Best Picture *Poltergeist II: The Other Side, starring Craig T. Nelson *Poor Butterfly'' (Pobre mariposa) - (Argentina) *''Power, directed by Sidney Lumet, starring Richard Gere, Denzel Washington, Julie Christie, Kate Capshaw, Gene Hackman *Pretty in Pink, directed by Howard Deutch, starring Molly Ringwald, Andrew McCarthy, Jon Cryer, James Spader *Project A-ko'' - (Japan) *''A Promise'' (Ningen no yakusoku) - (Japan) *''Psycho III, directed by and starring Anthony Perkins, with Diana Scarwid, Jeff Fahey '''Q' *''Quicksilver, starring Kevin Bacon *Quiet Cool, starring James Remar '''R' *''Rad, directed by Hal Needham *Raw Deal, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger *Red Headed Stranger, starring Willie Nelson and Morgan Fairchild *Regalo di Natale'' (Christmas Present) - (Italy) *''Rita, Sue and Bob Too'' - (U.K.) *''River's Edge, starring Crispin Glover, Keanu Reeves, Ione Skye, Dennis Hopper *Robotech: The Movie, directed by Carl Macek and Noboru Ishiguro - (U.S.A. / Japan) *Rosa Luxemburg'' (aka Die Geduld der Rosa Luxemburg), directed by Margarethe von Trotta, starring Barbara Sukowa - (West Germany) *''Round Midnight (film), directed by Bertrand Tavernier, starring Dexter Gordon - (U.S.A. / France) *Running Scared, directed by Peter Hyams, starring Gregory Hines and Billy Crystal *Ruthless People, directed by Jim Abrahams, starring Danny DeVito, Bette Midler, Judge Reinhold, Helen Slater, Bill Pullman '''S' *''The Sacrifice'' (Offret), directed by Andrei Tarkovsky - (Sweden/U.K./France) *''Salvador, directed by Oliver Stone, starring James Woods and James Belushi *Sarraounia'' - (Burkina Faso/France/Mauritania) *''Saving Grace, starring Tom Conti *Scene of the Crime'' (Le lieu du crime), directed by André Téchiné, starring Catherine Deneuve - (France) *''The Sea and Poison'' (Umi to dokuyaku) - (Japan) *''Seize the Day, starring Robin Williams *Shanghai Surprise, starring Madonna and Sean Penn - (U.K.) *She's Gotta Have It, directed by Spike Lee *Short Circuit, directed by John Badham, starring Ally Sheedy and Steve Guttenberg *Sid and Nancy, directed by Alex Cox, starring Gary Oldman and Chloe Webb - (U.K.) *Solarbabies, starring Jason Patric, Jami Gertz, Richard Jordan, Lukas Haas *Something Wild, directed by Jonathan Demme, starring Jeff Daniels, Melanie Griffith, Ray Liotta *Soul Man, starring C. Thomas Howell, Rae Dawn Chong, James Earl Jones *SpaceCamp, starring Kate Capshaw, Lea Thompson and Kelly Preston *Stammheim'' (aka Stammheim - Die Baader-Meinhof-Gruppe vor Gericht) - Golden Bear award - (West Germany) *''Stand by Me, directed by Rob Reiner, starring River Phoenix, Wil Wheaton, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, directed by and starring Leonard Nimoy, with William Shatner and Catherine Hicks *Streets of Gold, starring Wesley Snipes and Klaus Maria Brandauer *A Successful Man'' (Un hombre de éxito) - (Cuba) *''Sweet Liberty, directed by and starring Alan Alda, with Michelle Pfeiffer, Michael Caine, Bob Hoskins, Lois Chiles, Lise Hilboldt, Lillian Gish '''T' *''Tai-Pan, starring Bryan Brown and Joan Chen *Tenue de soirée'' (Evening Dress), directed by Bertrand Blier, starring Gérard Depardieu, Michel Blanc, Miou-Miou - (France) *''The Terrorizers'' (Kong bu fen zi) - (Taiwan) *''TerrorVision, starring Gerrit Graham and Chad Allen *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, starring Dennis Hopper *That's Life!, directed by Blake Edwards, starring Jack Lemmon and Julie Andrews *¡Three Amigos!, directed by John Landis, starring Steve Martin, Martin Short, Chevy Chase *Tiempo de Silencio'' (Time of Silence), starring Victoria Abril - (Spain) *''Time After Time, starring John Gielgud and Googie Withers - (U.K./Australia) *Toby McTeague'' - (Canada) *''Top Gun, directed by Tony Scott, starring Tom Cruise, Kelly McGillis, Val Kilmer, Anthony Edwards, Tom Skerritt *Touch and Go, starring Michael Keaton *Tough Guys, starring Burt Lancaster, Kirk Douglas, Dana Carvey, Darlanne Fleugel, Alexis Smith, Eli Wallach *The Transformers: The Movie, starring Eric Idle, Judd Nelson, Orson Welles *Trick or Treat, starring Marc Price, Gene Simmons, Ozzy Osbourne *Troll, starring Michael Moriarty *True Stories, directed by and starring David Byrne '''U-V' *''Under the Cherry Moon, directed by and starring Prince, with Jerome Benton and Kristin Scott Thomas *Vamp, starring Grace Jones *Violets Are Blue, starring Sissy Spacek and Kevin Kline *Voyage to Nowhere'' (El viaje a ninguna parte) - (Spain) W''' *''Wahnfried'' (Richard und Cosima) - (West Germany) *''When the Wind Blows, starring John Mills and Peggy Ashcroft - (U.K.) *Wildcats, starring Goldie Hawn, Nipsey Russell, Wesley Snipes, Woody Harrelson, LL Cool J *Wisdom, directed by and starring Emilio Estevez, with Demi Moore *De Wisselwachter'' (The Pointsman) - (Netherlands) *''The Wraith'', starring Charlie Sheen and Sherilyn Fenn '''XYZ *''X: The Unheard Music'' *''The Year of Enlightenment'' (El Año de las Luces) - (Spain) *''Youngblood, starring Rob Lowe, Patrick Swayze, Cynthia Gibb Wide-release filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=5 edit January–Marchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=6 edit *January 1986 **January 10 - ''Black Moon Rising **January 17 ***''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' ***''Heathcliff: The Movie'' ***''Iron Eagle'' ***''Troll'' **January 31 ***''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' ***''Youngblood'' *February 1986 **February 7 ***''F/X'' ***''Hannah and Her Sisters'' **February 14 ***''The Delta Force'' ***''Knights of the City'' ***''Quicksilver'' ***''Wildcats'' **February 19 - Parting Glances **February 20 - 9½ Weeks **February 21 - The Hitcher **February 28 ***''Pretty in Pink'' ***''Salvador'' *March 1986 **March 6 - Miracles **March 7 ***''Highlander'' (US; UK Aug. 29 1986) ***''Nomads'' **March 14 - Gung Ho **March 21 ***''Just Between Friends'' ***''Rad'' **March 26 - The Money Pit **March 28 - Lucas April–Junehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=7 edit *April 1986 **April 9 - Dr. Otto and the Riddle of the Gloom Beam **April 11 ***''Band of the Hand'' ***''Critters'' ***''Off Beat'' **April 18 ***''At Close Range'' ***''Murphy's Law'' **April 25 - 8 Million Ways to Die *May 1986 **May 2 - Blue City **May 9 ***''Dangerously Close'' ***''Fire with Fire'' ***''Short Circuit'' **May 16 - Top Gun **May 21 ***''Crawlspace'' ***''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' **May 23 ***''Cobra'' ***''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' **May 30 - Jake Speed *June 1986 **June 6 ***''Invaders from Mars'' ***''My Little Pony: The Movie'' ***''Raw Deal'' ***''SpaceCamp'' **June 11 - Ferris Bueller's Day Off **June 13 ***''Back to School'' ***''The Manhattan Project'' ***''Mona Lisa'' ***''Never Too Young to Die'' **June 18 - Legal Eagles **June 20 - The Karate Kid, Part II **June 27 ***''Labyrinth'' ***''Ruthless People'' July–Septemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=8 edit *July 1986 **July 2 ***''About Last Night...'' ***''Big Trouble in Little China'' ***''The Great Mouse Detective'' ***''Psycho III'' **July 4 - Under the Cherry Moon **July 11 - Club Paradise **July 18 ***''Aliens'' ***''Vamp'' **July 25 ***''Echo Park'' ***''Haunted Honeymoon'' ***''Heartburn'' ***''Maximum Overdrive'' ***''Out of Bounds'' ***''The Patriot'' ***''Robotech: The Movie'' **July 27 - As Is **July 30 - Flight of the Navigator *August 1986 **August 1 ***''Choke Canyon'' ***''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' ***''Good to Go'' ***''Howard the Duck'' **August 8 ***''One Crazy Summer'' ***''She's Gotta Have It'' ***''Stand by Me'' (limited; wide Aug. 22 1986) ***''The Transformers: The Movie'' **August 13 - Half Moon Street **August 15 ***''Armed and Dangerous'' ***''The Boy Who Could Fly'' ***''The Fly (1986 film)'' ***''Manhunter'' **August 22 ***''Extremities'' ***''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'' **August 29 - Shanghai Surprise *September 1986 **September 10 - River's Edge **September 12 ***''Blue Velvet (film)'' (TIFF; USA Sep. 19 1986) ***'''night, Mother'' **September 13 - Avenging Force **September 19 - The Men's Club **September 20 - Down by Law (limited) **September 24 - The Name of the Rose (US; WGer Oct 16 1986; It Oct 17 1986; Fr Dec 17 1986) **September 26 ***''"Crocodile" Dundee'' ***''That's Life!'' October–Decemberhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=9 edit *October 1986 **October 3 ***''Children of a Lesser God'' ***''Tough Guys'' **October 10 ***''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' ***''Peggy Sue Got Married'' ***''True Stories'' ***''Deadly Friend'' **October 17 - The Color of Money **October 24 ***''Trick or Treat'' ***''Soul Man'' **October 31 - Let's Get Harry *November 1986 **November 7 ***''52 Pick-Up'' ***''Modern Girls'' ***''Sid and Nancy'' ***''Something Wild'' ***''Tai-Pan'' **November 8 - Quiet Cool **November 12 - Heat **November 14 ***''Hoosiers'' ***''Streets of Gold'' **November 21 ***''An American Tail'' ***''Firewalker'' ***''The Wraith'' **November 26 ***''The Mosquito Coast'' ***''Solarbabies'' ***''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' **November 28 - Eye of the Tiger *December 1986 **December 5 - Heartbreak Ridge **December 12 ***''Crimes of the Heart'' ***''The Golden Child'' ***''Three Amigos'' **December 19 ***''King Kong Lives'' ***''Little Shop of Horrors'' ***''No Mercy'' ***''Platoon'' **December 25 - The Morning After **December 31 - Wisdom Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=10 edit *January 24 - Mischa Barton, English-born American actress *February 14 - Tiffany Thornton, American actress, comedian, singer and songwriter *February 19 - Maria Mena, Norwegian singer *March 9 - Brittany Snow, American actress *March 14 - Jamie Bell, English actor *April 3 - Amanda Bynes, American actress and variety show host *April 9 - Leighton Meester, American actress and singer *May 13- Robert Pattinson, English-born American actor *May 16 **Megan Fox, American actress **Alexandra Daddario, American actress *June 11 - Shia LaBeouf, American actor *June 13 - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, American actresses and entrepreneurs *June 27 - Drake Bell, American actor *July 2 - Lindsay Lohan, American actress *July 8 - Jake McDorman, American actor *August 16 - Shawn Pyfrom, American actor *August 28 - Armie Hammer, American actor *August 29 - Lauren Conrad, American TV personality and author *August 31 - Ryan Kelley, American actor *September 12 - Emmy Rossum, American actress and singer *October 2 - Camilla Belle, American actress *November 1 - Penn Badgley, American actor *November 4 - Alexz Johnson, Canadian singer-songwriter, record producer, actress and philanthropist *November 25 - Katie Cassidy, American actress and singer Notable Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=11 edit Film debutshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1986_in_film&action=edit&section=12 edit *Christian Bale -''Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna'' *Angela Bassett - F/X *Sean Bean - Caravaggio *Kate Burton - Big Trouble in Little China *Steve Buscemi - Parting Glances *Tia Carrere - Zombie Nightmare *Stacy Ferguson - Monster in the Closet *Woody Harrelson - Wildcats *Thomas Jane - Padamati Sandhya Ragam *Catherine Keener - About Last Night... *Jennifer Lopez - My Little Girl *Marlee Matlin - Children of a Lesser God *Janet McTeer - Half Moon Street *S. Epatha Merkerson - She's Gotta Have It *Jerry O'Connell - Stand by Me *Miranda Otto - Emma's War *Elizabeth Perkins - About Last Night... *Joaquin Phoenix - SpaceCamp *Jeremy Piven - Lucas *Bill Pullman - Ruthless People *Ving Rhames - Native Son *Winona Ryder - Lucas *Kristin Scott Thomas - Under the Cherry Moon *Tony Shalhoub - Heartburn *Jimmy Smits - Running Scared *Wesley Snipes - Wildcats *Kevin Spacey - Heartburn *Imelda Staunton - Comrades *Tilda Swinton - Caravaggio *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Armed Response *Naomi Watts - For Love Alone